Cravings
by insaneantics21
Summary: Quinn has a craving for bacon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Based on a "gleecret" I saw on Tumblr about the secret maker 'shipping Quinn/bacon more than Quinn/Puck.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Normally, she'd be asleep on Puck's couch right now considering it was in fact a school night and she was exhausted as it was and adding not sleeping on top of that was going to make the morning absolute hell. But no. She was hungry. The one thing she wanted was the one thing Puck's mother wouldn't let her have. Quinn didn't mind that Puck was Jewish but right now she kind of hated him for it. She wanted bacon.

The blonde had no car and she wasn't about to even try to figure out how to drive Puck's disgusting, beat-up old truck and she had no idea where his mother kept her car keys. She was pretty much screwed. However, desperate times called for desperate measures so she picked up the phone and hit number five on speed dial and prayed that Santana would be in a forgiving and charitable mood.

"Q, I swear to God if you're calling me at three in the morning for anything other than someone dying or the school burning down I will kill you and then burn the school down."

"I was wondering if you could…"

"No."

"But Santana…"

"No. I don't care what it is. No."

Quinn sighed and heard someone else mumbling something in the background. Santana shushed Brittany and Quinn sighed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Santana."

The Latina mumbled something incoherent and there was a click and a dial tone. So much for calling Brittany since she was with Santana.

Quinn scrolled through her contacts to try and find someone, _anyone_ that could help her. Finn was out of the question. She didn't know Mike or Matt well enough to ask them to do this. She grinned when she hit Mercedes' number. They'd struck a bit of a friendship, surely she would be sympathetic.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes, it's Quinn."

"Huh? Why are you calling me?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I don't have a car and I'm really craving…"

There was a click and a dial tone. Quinn whimpered a little. She scrolled through her entire contacts list again and stopped at Kurt. What's the worst that could happen?

Kurt answered with a muffled something that sounded like hello.

"Kurt, it's Quinn."

"Uh-huh."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Quinn, normally I'm all over spontaneous makeovers but this is ridiculous."

"It's not that. I'm kind of craving bacon and Puck doesn't have any and I have no way of getting to a store."

"Grease is bad for your skin. Eat some bread or something."

"But I want bacon," Quinn whined.

"Sweetie, I know your baby hormones are messing with you but it's three in the morning. I need my beauty rest."

"Fine," the blonde grumbled. "See you tomorrow morning."

Yet another click and dial tone. Quinn was on the verge of tears. She really, really wanted the bacon and there was no way she was going to sleep until she got it. She jumped a little when her phone vibrated in her hand signaling she had two text messages she furrowed her eyebrows when she opened them.

_Mercedes texted me. I don't have a car so don't ask me for bacon. -Tina_

Quinn sighed and flipped to the next message.

_I don't have my license, don't ask. -Artie_

Quinn really was crying now. She didn't know why, it was just bacon, but it sounded oh-so-good and she really just wanted one or two slices. It wouldn't take much, really. She scrolled through her contacts one more time, her phone stopped at "Man Hands". Quinn shook as her thumb hovered over the green button. Desperate times called for _really_ desperate measures. Really desperate.

"Rachel Berry's phone," a sleepy voice answered with a yawn. "How can I help you?"

"It's Quinn," the blonde said softly.

"Quinn…to what do I owe this unexpected call at," Rachel paused, "three twenty-six in the morning?"

"I know I'm like a bitch to you and I hate you and everything but I'm really, really desperate and trust me, I wouldn't call you even if it were the end of the world but…I kind of need something."

"Did your water break?" Rachel's voice was suddenly clear as a bell and minus any indication she'd been sleeping only minutes before. "How far apart are your contractions? Don't you have another month before your due date? Do you have a suitcase packed? Where is Noah? Is he there, shouldn't he be driving you to the hospital? Oh, I think I understand, you'd rather have a woman present for the birth. Well, have no fear I will meet you at the hospital and I'm more than happy to assist you in the delivery. Just let me put on…"

"Berry! Shut it! I'm not in labor!"

"Oh."

"I have this craving and…God, just, never mind. I'll get over it. Sorry I bothered you."

"No, no, Quinn. I'm already awake, what do you need?"

"Bacon," the blonde mumbled. "I really, really want bacon."

"Would you like me to cook it and then bring it to you? I suppose that wouldn't make much sense, though. I'm not sure how you like your bacon. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Quinn blinked. "Seriously?"

"Of course, Quinn. Is there anything else you need while I'm out?"

Quinn sniffled. She wasn't sure when the water works had started up again but damn it all if Rachel Berry wasn't about to bring her bacon. That was cause for tears both happy and a little embarrassed.

"No…thank you."

"I'll see you in a little while."

The blonde shut her phone and curled up on the couch to stare at a wall. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve Rachel being nice to her like this. Scratch that, this was beyond nice. This was heroic. Rachel needed a medal or a trophy or something.

Quinn jumped a little when she heard the soft knock on the front door. She leapt off the couch (well, as much as eight months of baby would let her leap) and ran (okay, waddled quickly) to the door. Rachel greeted her with a smile and an unopened package of bacon.

The girl was still in her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top. Quinn licked her lips, most definitely for the bacon because she totally _wasn't_ finding Rachel Berry about the most attractive thing on the face of the planet right then. No, it was all for the bacon. Bacon, bacon, bacon.

Rachel squeezed in the front door and shuffled into the kitchen. Quinn followed close behind. The blonde watched Rachel dig around through the cabinets to find a skillet, she stifled a few yawns while she waited for the stove to heat up. Quinn sat at the kitchen table and watched the short brunette work. She definitely wasn't having a completely different craving watching Rachel reach up to get out a plate, tank top pulling up to reveal a little sliver of skin on her back. Nope, it was all about the bacon.

Feeling a little sorry for the brunette and her lack of height, Quinn hoisted herself up out of her kitchen chair and cautiously put a hand on Rachel's shoulder to move her out of the way. She reached up and grabbed the plate herself, Rachel smiled appreciatively.

The sizzle and the smell of the salty pork wafting through the air was enough to make Quinn's mouth water. That was all that made mouth water. Rachel's dangerously short shorts had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

"How do you like your bacon? I've never actually cooked it before…I know some prefer it crispy and others not. Would you like me to try a variety?"

Quinn blinked and tore her eyes away from not staring at Rachel's ass.

"Huh?"

"Your bacon, Quinn."

"Oh. Crispy but not burned. You don't have to do that, you know? I can do it…you can go."

Rachel smiled. "It's fine. If you'd like to go wait in the living room while I finish that would be alright. You look a little flushed, perhaps it's the heat from the stove."

Quinn nodded. "Heat from the stove," she repeated. "Right."

Leaving was a good idea. Quinn walked (fine, waddled) out of the kitchen to the first floor bathroom and locked herself in. She splashed cold water on her face and really wished she had time for a cold shower. Not because of Rachel. It was definitely _not_ because of Rachel. And Rachel's thighs. And her ass. And arms. And…fuck it, it was Rachel. Quinn would just have to keep herself under control like she had for the last sixteen years (she didn't count getting pregnant, that was the fault of the wine coolers). She stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes attempting to regain control of her raging hormones. By the time she stepped out the sizzling had stopped but she could smell the delicious food.

Rachel was waiting for her on the couch, a plate of bacon was on the coffee table. Quinn really did run to get to it. And it was quite possibly the best bacon she'd ever eaten. She actually groaned when she took the first bite, Rachel looked a little startled.

"This is delicious," she said, mouth half-full. "I so owe you."

Rachel giggled a little. "Anything to help out a fellow teammate."

"Be careful with your offer or I'll be calling you every night."

"I understand that your pregnancy cravings are extremely frustrating and without your own transportation it can be difficult to fill said cravings. I'm willing to help you out whenever you need."

Rachel really should not have said that. Really, she shouldn't have. Quinn clenched her jaw and took a deep breath and tried really hard to get her mind out of the sinful and perverted place that it was rocketing to. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, another thing Rachel really should not have done.

"Quinn you look flushed again. Are you running a fever?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Is this something to do with pregnancy? Are women normally flushed like this? I've read a few things on it but I've never come across…"

"Hormones," Quinn blurted out. "Just…hormones."

"Oh…oh! Oh…" Rachel retracted her hand quickly.

Quinn grabbed another slice of bacon and practically inhaled it. The pair sat in semi-silence for a while. The only noise was Quinn chewing her bacon. Her eyes darted to Rachel who was focused on the wall, lip clutched between her teeth. Quinn focused on said lip and licked her own, the saltiness from the bacon stinging her tongue. She dropped the plate with half a strip still on it onto the coffee table.

"Thanks again," she mumbled.

Rachel snapped her head to look at the blonde and offered a small smile. Bacon breath be damned, Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's. It earned her a small squeak and a small hand coming up to wrap around the back of her neck and pull her in harder and another hand on her hip trying to find the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Is that bacon?" a shrill voice broke the pair apart.

Quinn swore under her breath and Rachel gasped and jumped to the other edge of the couch. Puck's mother was standing there with her hands on her hips looking absolutely furious.

"You!" she pointed at Rachel. "I thought you were a nice Jewish girl and you bring bacon into my house?"

Quinn was thoroughly confused. Puck's mother had most definitely just caught her making out with a girl, Puck's ex, on her couch and all she could find to yell about was the fact that there was a half-eaten strip of bacon in her house. She wasn't sure that's what she'd be worried about if she were in Mrs. Puckerman's shoes but she decided to go with it since it was the less awkward choice of conversation.

"Quinn had a craving."

The woman rolled her eyes and scowled. "I suppose tomorrow you'll want a ham."

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe."

That got another growl and Puck's mother storming up the stairs.

"I should go," Rachel said quietly.

"You should stay."

Rachel blinked. Quinn smiled and scooted down next to the brunette and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I should stay," Rachel mumbled.

Quinn found something to crave at least three times a week after that. Rachel started showing up empty handed because it was never the food that got eaten. Quinn wasn't sure what her excuse was going to be after the baby was born but really, she didn't care. Her cravings were satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

When Quinn was released from the hospital after giving birth and the doctor told her no sexual activity for four to six weeks she actually laughed at him for having to tell her that. Really. Her nether regions had just been ripped to shreds by the human that came out of them and Quinn was sure that little girl was trying to climb back in at one point and was using her fingernails to accomplish that feat. Sex was the _last_ thing on her mind.

Puck seemed as though he didn't care whether or not Quinn came back to his house since there was no baby to bring with them. Quinn handed her over just hours after the seven pound girl completely destroyed the only part of her biological mother's body she hadn't yet otherwise had a part in disfiguring what with the weight gain and all. Quinn was really, very unsure she could ever come back from that despite her doctor saying she'd soon recover.

Rachel had been there through the entire labor and she again relieved Quinn's cravings whether they had been for ice chips, walking around the room, or a deep back massage. Quinn was glad to find out that Rachel's fingers had multiple uses because she was adamant in her claim that the brunette wasn't allowed anywhere near anything between her waist and knees for the remainder of eternity so the diva would have to keep her hands occupied with something else. Back massages were a good alternative.

When Rachel's dads saw Puck's absolute disregard for the girl that had carried his child they politely offered their spare room and Quinn eagerly accepted it, she was sick of that damn couch…even if it did hold quite a few recent memories. She wouldn't tell the Berry men that, though, because every single one of those memories involved their daughter in ways they would probably shoot Quinn for. But lucky for them, Quinn was 100% sure she wasn't getting anywhere beyond second base for the rest of forever.

Quinn saw the look Rachel gave her when she started moving her things in. It was an unsure look, not knowing if their relationship was going to continue now that Quinn wasn't going to have cravings at three in the morning for bacon or sex. Even though the sight of Rachel in her shorts and tank-top and a little sweaty from lifting boxes wasn't doing anything for Quinn at the moment, she felt something that let her know that Rachel wasn't just a sex craving filler. Even if she was damn good at it, which was a shame since she'd never get to do it again. It was all the baby's fault, really.

When Rachel's dads went out to the car to retrieve the last of the boxes, Quinn pulled Rachel up from her spot kneeling in front of the dresser sorting Quinn's socks and arranging them by color. Rachel smelled like strawberries and looked a little exhausted but she was still beautiful. Quinn settled her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her in close and gave a small smile to the still unsure brunette.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered. "For everything."

"It's more than alright, Quinn."

Quinn leaned down and touched her lips to Rachel's, the shorter girl smiled a little and Quinn could practically feel the flood of relief from Rachel's body.

"Just so you know," Quinn said when she pulled away, "we're never having sex again."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked slightly hurt at the statement.

"Seriously. Forget about it. I just expelled a human from my uterus, nothing's going near there ever again."

"I do hope you reconsider eventually."

"Unlikely."

Rachel shrugged and reached back up and kissed Quinn again. The blonde was perfectly content with that.

Three weeks after the baby was born Quinn was really, very content with her life. She had a great girlfriend who, while still insisting that Quinn would eventually change her mind, seemed okay with the fact that Quinn was never going to let her touch her again.

Quinn noticed it at first when Rachel was cooking breakfast for her one morning. The brunette was in her signature tank top and short shorts. She reached up to get something out of the cabinets and that sliver of skin showed between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her shorts. Quinn squeaked a little. She wracked her brain trying to think of something, _anything_ else it could be that she was craving. Nope, it was all about Rachel. Quinn shoved the thought out of her mind because, duh, baby. Never happening again. Although…Rachel couldn't get her pregnant. No. No. She was taking no chances. Rachel was talented and God only knew just how good she really was, she could probably knock her up. Absolutely not and that was that.

The blonde swore Rachel was just _trying_ to get her aroused. One morning she came in to wake Quinn up after her morning workout and oh holy hot damn she was sweating and her tight, white tanktop was clinging to her and oh God it was almost see-through because of the sweat. Quinn licked her lips. Rachel pressed a kiss to her forehead and if Quinn only stuck out her tongue she could get a little taste of Rachel's skin and…no. No, no, no, no. Baby. Pain. No. Maybe it would be worth it though?

"I'll be in the shower," Rachel whispered.

Quinn whimpered and watched the brunette saunter out of her bedroom, hips swaying. Quinn wasn't sure what she was doing but she found herself swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and following the brunette down the hall. Quinn's eyes were definitely not locked on Rachel's ass the entire time. Nope.

"Quinn? Is there something you need?" Rachel's smile was innocent and evil all in one. Quinn growled.

"Can I…borrow…uh…"

Fuck. Rachel's almost see-through tanktop was definitely see-through now that she was in the light. Quinn turned on her heel and bolted out of the bedroom and she ignored the chuckle from Rachel's room.

Damn Rachel. Damn her and her tight shirts and short shorts and short skirts and long, tanned, toned legs and her just barely muscular arms and her chest. Quinn swallowed hard, she was actually salivating. And she still had a week to go before she was allowed to do anything involving sex. Damn Rachel. Damn her.

Quinn avoided Rachel at all costs for the remainder of the week. The starlet knew why, Quinn knew it. Every single time Rachel would see her she'd give the blonde a wink and blow her a kiss, even in school, and it was just evil. All of it was evil.

The blonde counted down the days on her calendar. The day she hit four weeks she was practically ready to mount Rachel that morning. The Berry men were out of town and the pair had the house to themselves for the entire weekend. And oh what a weekend it was going to be. Quinn grinned to herself when she heard the stairs squeak signaling Rachel was awake. When the brunette came into the kitchen groaning and holding onto her lower stomach Quinn wanted to kill something. Rachel had a box of Midol clutched in her hand and she found a bag of M&M's and retreated back to her room. Quinn was 110% sure that Mother Nature was mocking her. Instead of going on a rampage she sighed and followed her girlfriend. She grabbed the heating pad out of her room and padded down the hall to Rachel's and curled up with her to watch a Lifetime Movie Marathon that Rachel cried most of the way through. So much for the weekend.

Quinn again counted down the days for the week. Not only because she was absolutely craving Rachel but Rachel seemed to be extra moody that cycle and the blonde was kind of tired of Rachel weeping one minute and yelling at Quinn about using her hairbrush the next. Quinn's plans were cut short once again, however, when Rachel's dads decided to surprise them by a trip for the four of them to Dayton leaving right after school on Friday. Quinn was absolutely sure that some deity somewhere was fucking with her. Because, really? They didn't even get their own room, Rachel's dads wanted to save money so they got a room with two queen sized beds. When one of Rachel's dads chuckled as Quinn dropped to the bed that night she had a sneaking suspicion that this trip was planned to ruin her life.

They saw museums and went to shows and Rachel was pointing all over the place and squealing and Quinn was trying really hard not to jump the brunette every time they were alone which was never for more than five minutes at a time until a bright idea struck Quinn. She was a genius, really.

Their second night in the hotel she waited until Rachel's dads were asleep then carefully shook Rachel awake. She pressed a finger to the brunette's lips and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You up for a midnight swim?"

Quinn pulled back and Rachel's eyes were wide and she nodded. The blonde grinned and quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed the bag with hers and Rachel's swimsuits in it and a hotel room key. The pair snuck out the door and shut it silently behind them. Really, Quinn was a genius and she wasn't going to be a damn bit modest about it. She swiped the hotel key in the door for the indoor pool and grabbed her swimsuit out of the bag and headed to the bathroom, Rachel to the other.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and grimaced a little at the fact that all of her baby weight still hadn't come off but that didn't matter. What did matter was that she was about to get into a pool with her girlfriend and satisfy a craving that had been gnawing at her incessantly for the last two weeks. She took one final deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom and grinned at Rachel. The brunette…oh that girl. Underneath the animal sweaters it was amazing that she was in a body built for a bikini. Quinn licked her lips at the delicious sight of the short girl holding onto the pool railing and cautiously dipping her foot into the water. Rachel was so much better than bacon.

"How's the water?" the blonde asked, grabbing a hotel towel from a shelf and tossing it onto one of the chairs.

"It seems to be at an optimal temperature for swimming," Rachel said.

Quinn's gaze never left the brunette as she stepped down one of the steps and then another. A little moan left the singer's lips and Quinn scrambled to the pool's edge to follow her girlfriend into the pool. Rachel was right, the water was absolutely perfect. Quinn couldn't help herself as she reached out to drag her fingertips up Rachel's spine earning her a shudder and a devious smile. Between that and the moan…Quinn was so, so ready. Dear sweet God was she ever ready.

The singer dove from the step into the water, pushing herself further away from a very unsatisfied blonde. Quinn followed, propelling herself forward into the water and trying to catch her other half who was treading water in the deep end of the pool near the diving board. The blonde thought she might die when Rachel shot her a seductive grin. Yeah, she was going to die. Especially when Rachel's tongue darted out and swiped across her lips.

Taking the remaining few strokes to get to the brunette, Quinn kept her eyes locked on the prize and when she reached her goal she followed Rachel as the smaller girl backed up against the pool's edge and put her elbows up on the ledge. Quinn gripped onto the concrete on either side of Rachel, effectively pinning her, and she grinned at her prey. Rachel's eyes were clouded over and dark, it was very clear that she knew why Quinn had suggested a midnight swim. The look of lust on her face turned mischievous and she took a deep breath and ducked under the water and around Quinn. The blonde growled and dropped her forehead to the concrete. Rachel was just teasing her now and it wasn't funny. Not funny at all. As a matter of fact, it was rather infuriating.

"Berry!" Quinn growled, her voice echoing off the walls.

She turned and pushed off of the wall to follow, Rachel surfaced in the 4ft section of the pool, the water barely reaching her shoulders when she was standing. Quinn, on the edge of rage, pinned Rachel against the wall by her hips and dug her fingernails into tan flesh.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, her tone serious, "if I didn't know any better I'd think your intentions of bringing me here in the middle of the night were not to swim but to…"

Quinn didn't care what Rachel had to say at that point. She was horny and she wanted her girlfriend. Period. She pressed her lips to Rachel's and the brunette responded with excitement, wrapping her arms up around Quinn's neck and pulling her in closer. Quinn wasted no time in deepening the kiss, she pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth and the singer was more than eager to let her. The blonde grinned at finally, _finally_, getting what she so desperately needed when Rachel's hands roamed down and started fumbling with the tie on the top of her swimsuit.

"Girls?" the deep voice boomed through the space.

Rachel tore away from Quinn's lips and the blonde dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder. It really wasn't fucking funny anymore. Really, it wasn't. It was cruel and absolute torture and if Quinn's brain could think right she was sure she could recall something from her government class about cruel and unusual punishment being illegal.

"Daddy," Rachel said with a grunt, trying to push Quinn off of her. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Your note said you'd be down here, I wanted to make sure you weren't out too late. We've got a big day tomorrow, you two should be asleep."

Quinn started wading through the water to the pool steps when she heard a low growl come not from the man standing at the pool doorway but from the tiny brunette who looked like she was getting ready to go on a murderous rampage. Quinn was unsure how she did it but Rachel managed to actually stomp underwater as she exited the pool. She was sure the brunette's legs were going to hurt from slamming her feet into the concrete as she stormed across the floor to get her towel and then to the door. The blonde followed close behind back to the hotel room and really hated the universe right then because it was really, very clear that someone up there hated her.

Through the week Rachel was very irritable and very short with her dads, Quinn didn't say much at all. She didn't bother trying to sneak into Rachel's room because it would be pointless. The floor would squeak and she'd summon Rachel's dads who seemed to either never sleep or sleep extremely light. By the time Friday came, Rachel had been grounded for having an all out yelling match with her Dad about personal space and privacy and whatever else she could think of to yell about. Really, the universe hated Quinn.

Saturday afternoon, Quinn had Rachel curled up almost on her lap on the couch in the living room watching _MythBusters_ when the two Berry men came in from the kitchen, one of them holding a set of car keys and the other a sheet of paper. Both of them looked rather unenthusiastic and their gaze never met the two girls when one of them started to speak.

"We're going to Home Depot," Rachel's Daddy said. "We're going to remodel the bathrooms this summer, starting with ours. We'll be gone for a few hours."

Quinn bit her tongue to suppress the huge grin and she nodded. Rachel sat bolt upright and said goodbye to her dads. Could it be? Could the universe have actually smiled down on Quinn this sunny afternoon? The pair stayed where they were, not moving until they heard the garage door shut and then for a few minutes after.

"They're gone," Rachel whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"Is there any particular activity you would like to partake in?" Without looking, Quinn could hear the sarcasm dripping from Rachel's voice.

"Yes. You, me, bed."

"I was under the impression that you had no intention of ever…"

Quinn shut Rachel up by grabbing her hand and jerking to the stairs.

Two hours later the blonde smiled up at the ceiling, craving satisfied, and sensation of Rachel's lips on her neck. It was totally worth the wait, especially when Rachel's hands started roaming again.


End file.
